


Pulled against the grain

by reetsu



Series: Star-Crossed [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Slave, gem au, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: All they wanted was a happy ending.





	Pulled against the grain

Lotor struggled against the hands that held him. Even as one of the guards pressed a destabilizer against his chest, brushing it close to his gem, Lotor didn’t cease his resistance. 

The sight of Zarkon in front of him with Lance by his side just fueled his rage even more.

Lance stood obediently next to his Diamond, despite him wanting nothing more but to rush to Lotor and hold him. But he remained still, as if his feet were nailed to the floor. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes and panic filled him as he watched the guard rising the destabilizer, ready to strike Lotor with it, only to be halted by Zarkon’s command for him to stop. The guard, an amethyst, turned off the device and waited for Zarkon’s next order.

Lotor bared his teeth, but it failed to seem the least bit intimidating to Zarkon. 

Someone had told Zarkon about his and Lance’s plan. That they were going to wait for Zarkon to leave to travel to one of the colonies, where his presence was required, and then were going to take advantage of the guards changing shifts to sneak into the hangar and steal a ship. Their plan was risky, but they had thought about every single detail, memorized the number of guards, their shifts and how much time they would have for each step. They also made sure they had a backup plan in case something failed.

They were supposed to meet at the entrance of the hangar, after Zarkon was gone, and hide, waiting for the amethysts to leave so the next ones could take their place. 

Lance didn’t meet him there. Lotor thought maybe Lance was just a bit late, but as minutes passed, he started to worry. Then Lotor noticed how quiet the hangar was. No sound of heavy boots stepping on the floor and no voices could be heard.

He dared to take a look and found the hangar completely empty. There were still ships there, including the one that Lotor was planning on taking. Maybe the guards had already left and the new ones would arrive soon. Without anyone there, Lotor could just hurry up and hop into the ship. But he couldn’t leave yet. Not until Lance was with him.

The echo of footsteps on the empty hangar made Lotor turn around quick. He brought a hand up to his sapphire, ready to summon his sword to defend himself. 

He lowered his hand when he saw that it was just Lance. The pearl stood in the middle of the hangar. 

“Lance....” Lotor smiled and walked towards him. “I was worried about you. We have to hurry now, before the guards get here.” His tone changed to a more serious one as he feared that every second they wasted talking, they would lose their opportunity to get away.

The pearl didn’t move. Lance clenched his fists, shaking and head hanging low. 

“Lotor...I…” Lance bit his bottom lip. Lotor looked at him confused. 

“Lance, what’s wrong?” Lotor was almost close to him when suddenly, five amethysts guards, that had been hiding silently in the shadows, came rushing towards him. Lotor had no time to react as hands grabbed him and forced him down, weapons pointed at him.

“Let go of me!” Lotor growled. “You’ll pay for doing this to your prince!”

“I don’t think so.”

Lotor snapped his head up as he heard that voice. Zarkon, just like the amethysts, stepped out of the shadows.  
Lance lifted his head and his and Lotor’s eyes met, and the prince could see the fear in those blue eyes. 

“Want to know something interesting about pearls?” 

Lance’s body went stiff as Zarkon’s hands came to rest on his shoulders. 

“They are made to obey their master and do as they say.” Lance whimpered as the grip on his shoulders tightened and became painful. Zarkon lowered himself, his lips right next to the pearl’s ear. “And another thing is that they can never lie to their master.”

Lotor’s eyes widened as horrified realization hit him. 

Zarkon must have finally started to suspect his little pearl was keeping secrets from him, and that those secrets had something to do with Lotor. So he forced the truth out of Lance.

No matter how hard Lance fought back and tried not to give in to the command, the emperor kept forcing him to speak the truth. He almost bit his own tongue just to keep his and Lotor’s secret safe. But in the end his lips moved and the words, that Lance had tried so desperately to keep in, came out of his mouth. 

Lance, as he looked at Lotor, and felt Zarkon’s hands possessively rubbing his shoulders, couldn’t hold back the tears anymore and they ran down his face. “I’m...I’m so sorry, Lotor.” Sobs racked his body.

Lotor wanted to tell him that it wasn’t his fault, try to give him the tiniest bit of comfort in that moment, but before he could, Zarkon wiped away with his thumb a stray tear that slid down Lance’s cheek.

“There is no need for tears, little one. My son tricked you with his ideas of freedom. Each gem has a purpose and yours is serving your Diamond. Why would you ever want to leave?”

Lance didn’t respond, screwing his eyes shut. Zarkon didn’t force him either, instead looking at his son.

“I’m not surprised you would try to steal something that belongs to me.”

Something snapped in Lance. He opened his eyes, anger flashing in them, replacing the sadness. “I don’t belong-...”

“Silence!” Zarkon ordered.

Lance’s lips shut, cutting him midsetence. Pearls can’t talk back to their masters. Lance hanged his head low while Zarkon smiled wickedly. “I see that my pearl isn’t as behaved as I thought. Guess I will have to take care of that.” 

“If you hurt him…” Lotor threatened, once again struggling against the guards that restrained him.

“You should worry more about yourself, Lotor. And what I will do to you.”

 _Stars, please no!_ Lance thought. 

He wanted to beg for Zarkon to spare Lotor and only punish him. Even if he got shattered, Zarkon could get another pearl. Blue Pearls might be rare, but the emperor would definitely find a new one. 

Lance was replaceable. Lotor was not. 

Zarkon tilted Lance’s chin, turning his head to face him. “Tell me, my little pearl. Where were you and Lotor planning on escaping to?”

Lance’s lips moved on their own, obeying the Diamond’s command. “Earth.”

“Earth.” He once again stared at Lotor. “A small planet. Insignificant. Mediocre. I can see why you took a liking to it.”

“Belittling others to make yourself feel superior. Taking advantage and abusing those who can’t fight back. And you dare call yourself the leader that our people deserve?” Lotor spat, rage and disgust dripping in every word he spoke.

“If it wasn’t for me our empire would be nothing but dust. It’s because of me that we are strong. And the day you take my place will never come, for you will only lead to our disgrace.”

Lance trembled. If Zarkon wasn’t holding him, he would have fallen to his knees. 

The amethysts guards were starting to have trouble holding Lotor down, as Lotor refused to give up fighting. 

“You begged me so many times for you to have a colony of your own.” Zarkon finally let go of Lance. “A planet like Earth would be fitting for you.”

It’s true that Lotor always wanted to have a colony in a planet, one that he could oversee and take care of, but that was back when Lotor craved for his father’s attention and respect. Before he had realized how much the colonies exploited a planet’s resources and the harm they were doing to the planet and the habitants in it. If they worked alongside the habitants instead of enslaving and taking everything from them, Lotor was sure it could bring benefits for both sides.

“Prepare everything for Lotor’s departure tomorrow.” Zarkon commanded and two amethysts guards bowed with closed fists pressed against their chests before leaving to take care of the task. 

“You would banish your only son?” Lotor asked.

There was no sign of emotion from Zarkon. He looked at Lotor as if he was nothing but an inconvenience to him. “If your colony does show any success, maybe I will let you return to the court.” 

 

Zarkon looked away from him and focused on Lance. “And now to take care of this little one.” Zarkon brushed his knuckles against his cheek and found amusement in the way his touch made Lance quiver. 

“Don’t touch him!” Lotor yelled, but Zarkon ignored him. 

“Strip.”

Was the only thing Zarkon needed to say to make Lance’s shaky hands move and pull down the straps of his leotard, sliding the clothing down his body until it pooled around his ankles. He stepped out of it, standing completely naked in front of Zarkon.

Zarkon pushed him and Lance’s back hit the floor. Two of the amethysts laughed, as if this was some sort of show to them. Lance just laid there, and didn’t try to get up or sit, knowing he would just be pinned down if he tried.

Had this not been done in front of Lotor, maybe it would feel less cruel to Lance. In this moment, Lance couldn’t bring himself to steal a glance at his beloved, instead staring at the ceiling of the hangar and praying that the punishment Zarkon had in mind would be quick.

“Stop!” Lotor screamed. It was more like a plea.

“Spread your legs.”

Lance couldn’t stop his hands from grabbing his ankles and spreading his thighs apart, exposing himself to the Diamond.

Zarkon stared down at Lance with sadistic glee and then turned to Lotor, who was completely powerless to stop what was about to happen. “This is how I want you to remember him.”

\---

Months had passed since Lotor was banished from the court and forced to supervise the construction of the colony on Earth. 

Despite the planet being small and the lack of habitants that could comprehend them and help them with the colony, Lotor and the gems who were assigned to travel with him had managed to keep things stable so far.

Under Lotor’s leadership, they made good use of the resources that were available to them without damaging too much of planet. Kindergartens had been set, but they were small to make sure that the life force that was drained didn’t cause irreversible damage. 

Gems would soon start to emerge and with their help they could expand the colony.

Lotor wasn’t allowed a palanquin like the one his father had. The guards that had been in charge of preparing his things packed a tent for him and a few luxuries like a blanket and a pillow. 

Being a gem meant he didn’t need sleep, but he would still lay down, resting his head on the pillow and spend a few hours all by himself, just wanting to take a break from all the work. No one was allowed to disturb him unless it was really important and necessary. 

But even during those hours Lotor couldn’t find peace. He was haunted with the memories of Lance. The memories of their time together, as well as the memory of the last time he saw him. His cries and screams as Zarkon hurted him. 

Lotor’s chest aches everytime he thinks of his lover. Sometimes he wishes Zarkon had shattered him back then so he wouldn’t suffer like this. Sometimes he wishes he could shatter himself. 

But the hope that one day he might see Lance again is what keeps him going. Even if Zarkon would never allow him back to the court, Lotor would still find his way back to Lance.

“My prince.” A voice snaps Lotor out of his thoughts. “I have been informed by your subordinates that you do not wish to be disturbed, but I have been sent by the emperor himself to deliver you something.”

Lotor gets up quickly. This is a surprise. Especially because he was sure his father had choose to completely forget about him. His father had sent someone to give him something, but what could it be? He knew he would never receive a letter telling him that he was allowed back in the court. This was most likely his father messing with him again and he should probably send the messenger away, but instead...

“You may come in.”

With the permission, the messenger steps inside the tent. It was a Tourmaline and from their clothes it looked like they were among the higher ranks. 

The gem bowed their head as they presented Lotor with a big white shell that was shut. Lotor had found so many shells like this one on the beaches of Earth, but none of this size.

“A gift. From your father.”

Lotor took it from their hands. He once again considered sending the messenger away and the gift along with them, but decided not to. 

He opened the top valve of the shell and inside of it was a pearl. A blue pearl. 

“Leave.” Lotor ordered and the Tourmaline obeyed, wasting no time in disappearing from the prince’s sight.

Lotor kneeled down on the same spot he had been laying down before and gently took the gem out of the shell, placing it on his pillow. Seconds after, the gem started to shine and a body began to take form. 

Could this be?

The pearl that was kneeling in front of him had pale blue skin, azure hair and wore a black leotard with a sheer skirt of the same color that reached his ankles. 

The face, the body,... there was no way he could be mistaken. 

“Lance…” Lotor’s hand gently caressed his cheek.

Then the pearl opened his eyes. They were white. Not blue. 

Lotor withdrew his hand.

No. This wasn’t him. 

“I’m Isamu.” The pearl bowed his head. Even his voice was the same as Lance’s. “I’m made to serve my prince’s desires.”

Sending a perfect replica of his beloved to taunt him. Zarkon was truly cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was the sequel you wanted :)


End file.
